Switiched
by Princess06
Summary: Two girls (Emily, and Ella) wish they where somewhere else, so they enter a contest to switch places with some one for 2 weeks, and Emily finds the love shes been waiting for
1. The Contest and a New Friend

I made this story up by my self I got a little help from a TV show but that's it, all the characters are mine!  
  
Summary: Two girls (Emily, and Ella) wish they where somewhere else, so they enter a contest to switch places with some one for 2 weeks. See what happens  
  
Descriptions: Emily Smith-16 years old. Sweet girl, she loves to write, lives in LA, California. Emily is any only child and as always wanted a little sister or brother but her mother cant have any more children son Emily helps out at a local children's hospital Emily, as always dreamed of living in a small town where every one knows everyone. Most say she's weird because most would want it the other way around. Emily has brown straight hair that comes to her shoulders. You could say she pretty but that would be an understatement. Most of the time when Emily is told she's beautiful she thinks nothing of it, she's very modest and she works hard to get what she wants. Most of the girls that go to her school (Blue Valley High School) get by on there looks, and since Emily pays more attention to her school work and not boys, she is top of her class. Now she may be smart and have nice friends, but Emily isn't very happy. Many don't know it but the reason she isn't happy is because she wants true love, but since she's never really paid attention to the boys at school she's not a social as most of the girls at her school. Her best friend Laura tried to fix her up once but it didn't work out. (The story is mainly about Emily).  
  
Ella Brown - 16 years old. Ella is the top reporter at her school. She was named Editor her freshman year. Ella wants to move out of her small hometown to become a big time reporter. Ella has short brown hair that comes just below her ear. She lives in Greenville, Virginia its about 2 hours from Richmond. In her sophomore class there's only 78 kids in her class. She goes to Greenville High School. She also has a little brother that's in 8th grade.  
  
Laura Harding -Emily's Best friend, she's kind of popular at their school and was crowned sophomore homecoming queen.  
  
James Lancing - One of Ella's best friends, he is the captain of the Greenville Ducks Basketball team. He's got short brown hair and is quite tall. (Just think of Dean off of Gilmore Girls)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have tried to make guy friends but it just doesn't seem to work. The all try to get into my pants. There was one guy that I liked for a while but when I told him about it he laughed in my face. Its really hard to live in a big city like LA, I love it here but the people aren't very nice. When I watch shows that have little towns I wonder it that's what its really like there. Then I think hey its TV you can't believe everything that's on TV, plus it's all made up. Well I was coming home one day from the children's hospital, when I saw my best friend Laura walking, she was probably on her way to the mall or something, so I offered her a ride, and I thought I would go with her. "Hey want a ride," I said  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Where are you going"?  
  
" I need to go to the mall to get a new bathing suit, I'm going to the beach on Saturday with Chris" Laura said as she got into the car. Chris is Laura's boyfriend.  
  
As I drove to the mall I called my mom to tell her that me and Laura went to the mall to by her a swimsuit. While I was driving Laura brought up that I don't have a boyfriend yet again. " So who do you like, and don't tell me no one because I know you do, I mean your 16 and you don't have a boyfriend, I know a guy that likes you and would like to date you but he's afraid you'll say no".  
  
" Why do you always have to bring that up I am perfectly content with not having a boyfriend, plus most of the just want to get into my pants."? Laura can make me so mad sometimes, I just don't want a boyfriend that only likes my looks; I want one that can like me for me and not my cleavage. But Laura can't understand that.  
  
"Well that's just the way the guys are around here. I guess that's the way they are every where" Laura said as I pulled into the mall parking lot. " I hope there not"  
  
When we walked in I saw some girls from school, and Laura being miss popular had to go and say hi. "Hi girls" Laura said has she kissed each on the cheek.  
  
"Oh hi Emily it's nice to see you, we haven't talked in a long time. What have you been doing?" One of the girls said as Laura was talking to one of the others.  
  
" Its nice to see you too, I've been working at a children's hospital."  
  
"Wow that's great well we have to go we need new shoes," one of them said as they showed me their week old shoes.  
  
As Laura and I were walking I saw a table that was holding a contest, " Hey lets go sign up it will be funny," Laura said as she dragged me to the table.  
  
The contest was if you won of course, is you would switch places with another person for 2 weeks.  
  
"I don't know Laura it's not really a good idea"  
  
"Come on Emily it's not like you will win" " Alright," I said as I signed my name. As I finished I saw that you had to be between the ages of 16 to 21, and you have to stay with their family, and there will be a winner for each age. Maybe I will win and I could get out of this town. But its like 1 in a million that I will win so I wont get my hopes high.  
  
After we signed up we went to find Laura her bathing suit. When we where done with the bathing suits we went to get some ice cream from Jana's Ice Cream Shack. We sat down to eat it because I didn't want to take it back to my car and get ice cream all over the seats.  
  
" You know it would be really funny if you won that contest," Laura said as she sat down.  
  
" Yeah it would be nice to get away from here for awhile"  
  
"I hope you win I know you don't like it here plus you would be able to meet new people, you could even snag a guy" Laura said as she got a brain freeze.  
  
" I don't know about the guy thing but I've never been out of LA, if I did win, I bet they would think I'm weird" I said as I put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. Then some guys from school came over, most of them are jerks, about a half of them are on the football team.  
  
" So Beautiful want to go to the movies with me" Sam asked me as he took my ice cream and stuffed some in his mouth and gave it back.  
  
"No thanks, and you can keep the ice cream".  
  
" Why not, I keep asking you out and you always turn me down" he said as he put his hand on my thigh.  
  
" Well I thought you would have got the hint". I said as I pushed his hand away.  
  
" Emily lets go it smells bad in here," Laura said as she got up to leave.  
  
" Wait I'm not done talking to you" Sam said as he grabed my arm, to stop me from leaving.  
  
" Sam she said no get that through your head" Laura said as she pushed him away from me so I could get free.  
  
"Fine but that was your last chance" Sam said as him and his friends walked away.  
  
" Man that guy makes me mad, he's always hitting on me"  
  
" I wouldn't even try to hook you up with him," Laura said as we walked to the parking lot.  
  
After I took Laura home I stopped off at the grocery story to get some food for dinner. Since my mom and dad work late I have to make dinner.  
  
When I got home I started to cook, and soon after I started my mom got home. I decide to tell her about the contest.  
  
" When we where at the mall Laura and I signed up for this contest where we go and switch places with another person for 2 weeks, Laura thought it would be funny if we signed up, its not like I will win" I said as I was putting the food on the plates.  
  
"Well if you do win I think it would be a good experience for you" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later  
  
After I got home from the children's hospital my mom said I got a phone call from and told me to call them back.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked as I dialed the phone number.  
  
"I don't know they just said to have you call them back," my mom said as she walked out of the room.  
  
" Hello" the person said on the other line  
  
" Hi my name is Emily Smith, you called my house and I wasn't here"  
  
"Oh yes well, you entered your name in the switch places contest and you won" the lady said  
  
" I won?" I said as I sat on the couch  
  
"Yes and we wanted to ask you if you could still do it" she said  
  
"Ummm.. Yeah I can hold on I need to tell my mom" I said as I put the phone down and ran to her.  
  
"Mom I won. I won the contest to switch places! Can I still go?" I said jumping up and down  
  
"Sure you can I was hoping you would win!" So I ran back to the phone to tell the lady it was ok  
  
"Hello are you still there?" I said trying to keep my self together  
  
"Yes I'm still here is it ok if you go" she said  
  
"Yes when do I leave, and where am I going?" I asked a little nervous as to where I would be going  
  
" Well you will be going to Greenville Virginia, the girl that you will trade with lives there and her name is Ella Brown, If you want you can call her and get to know each other" She told me  
  
" I would like that" I said as I got a pencil and paper " What's the number"  
  
" Her number is 552-9343"  
  
" So when do I leave" I asked as I finished writing down the number  
  
" Well we where hoping you could leave as soon as this Friday"  
  
" That's in 2 days, I bet I could do that," I said as I looked through my planner. Since school is on break I wont miss that much school.  
  
" How old is she" I asked a little curious  
  
" She is the same age as you we wouldn't put you with a 21 year old"  
  
" Well that's great, does she know?" I asked.  
  
" Yes she does, we I should let you go we will keep in touch good bye" and she hung up.  
  
I wanted to tell Laura first before I called Ella, so Laura wouldn't be disappointed that I called Ella first and not her.  
  
"Laura I won" I half yelled  
  
"Won what" she said  
  
" That contest. I won!" I said a little disappointed that she didn't remember.  
  
"Oh that's great! When do you leave?"  
  
" I leave in 2 days, I cant wait, well I have to I need to talk to her" I said  
  
"You haven't talked to her yet" she asked me  
  
"No not yet, so I need to go bye talk to you later" so I hung up and started to dial Ella's number.  
  
" Hello this is the Brown residents," some one said on the other line.  
  
" Hi my name is Emily Smith is Ella there?"  
  
" This is her and hi I was about to call you I wanted to get to know you first you first and to know what your friends are like."  
  
" Well I go to Blue Valley High School, but you wont have to go because we are on semester break."  
  
" That sounds cool we aren't so you will have to go and pretend to be me, are you smart because if your not I don't want you to do any of my work but I don't think the teachers will make you?" She said kind of fast  
  
" Well actually I am at the top of my class, and I wouldn't mind, what are your friends like so when I get there I wont know which is which, or act stupid." I said as I went up stairs and lay on my bed.  
  
" Well I'm the schools editor for are paper, and I have some friends that help me with that, my best friend's name is James, he's the sports write because I don't know any thing about spots and he plays on are Basketball team, we are the Greenville Ducks. I also have some other friends that I hang out with but James is the main one." As she said that I was kind of scared because I was going to have to meet him, and he probably really cute, and he wont want to hang out with me.  
  
" He sounds really nice"  
  
So we talked for about 2 hours until I realized that I was going to be in trouble for the big phone bill we were going to have so I said I had to go and that I would talk to her later. 


	2. Prince Charming

Two days later  
  
The Two days went by so slow; I started to pack the day I found out I was going. I wonder if I will get to meet her first or if I will just fly there and meet her or we meet afterwards. The lady said that I would get a limo to come take me to the airport.  
  
"Goodbye mom, dad I will miss you".  
  
" We will miss you to just have fun while your there ok". My mom said as she gave me a hug goodbye.  
  
" I'll see you in two weeks ok?" I yelled as I was getting on the plane to Greenville Virginia.  
  
As I was getting on I was a little nervous because this is my first time on an airplane and I'm not sure what to do really and I will be alone. The trip was ok; my luggage was really heavy because I had so much stuff with me. I brought like 3 books that are my favorite and my clothes. I brought just about all of my clothes and some other stuff, I had to go back to the mall to get a swimsuit with Laura, because Ella said she had a pool at her house and said that if I wanted I could go swimming. She also said that James comes over a lot to swim, so I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted to go swimming. The trip lasted forever but I got through it ok. The served us some food, but I didn't eat it, I was afraid I would get sick.  
  
About 6 hours later I was in Greenville, Virginia. From what I did see from the limo it's a small town. I thought it was perfect. It had a little town center that's not like are at home and lots of little shops. Then we got the Ella's house. It turns out that she left to so I guess I will get to meet her later. When I got it was hard to get my luggage to the door, so the drive had to help me. When I got to the door and I was about to ring the doorbell the door opened and this really, really cute tall guy was there, I felt like I was going to melt. I'm guessing it was James.  
  
" Hi I'm Emily," I said as I took my hand away from my suitcase to shake his had. He has nice hands.  
  
"Hi I'm James, I'm Ella's friend, do you need help with your suitcase?"  
  
"Yeah I do but you don't have to I can get it" I said as I went to grab for it.  
  
"No you're the guest I got it". He said has he took the bag from my hands.  
  
"Well thank you, so is any one else here?" I said as we walked into the big house.  
  
"Nope just you and me" he said as he started to walk up the stairs "Your room is up here"  
  
As he walked up the stairs with my suitcase his muscles came out through his shirt. He's really nice and really cute.  
  
"So when do you think Ella's parents will be back?" I said as he tried to open a door with the suitcase still in his hands.  
  
"Um can you get that for me, and I think it about 5 hours they work late and her brother Jeff is spending the night with a friend". As he said that I had to squeeze past him to get the door and when I did I felt his arm and it's nice.  
  
When the door was open we stepped in side. It was a really nice room, it was blue and it was decorated with ocean stuff.  
  
"So its me and you for the rest of the day, I was hoping to get to know you a little better." He said as he laid the suitcase down.  
  
I was a little scared because I would be alone with this guy for a while and he wants to get to know me.  
  
"Sure that sounds cool," I said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well would you like a drink or something to eat" he asked  
  
"Yeah I'm kind of hungry," I said as I rubbed my stomach  
  
"Ok the kitchen is down stairs lets go see if we can find any thing". So he started to walk out of the room and I soon followed him but he stopped at the stair.  
  
"Why did you stop?" I asked  
  
"So you could catch up you can get lost in this house, I'll give you the tour later" so we started down the stairs.  
  
The kitchen was really big and they have big windows, and you could see the pool it was huge with a diving board and a slide. James saw that I was looking at the pool.  
  
"Later do you want to go swimming I mean if you brought a bathing suit?"  
  
"Yeah Ella said she had a pool so I brought one". I said as I smiled at him.  
  
" Cool we can go after we eat". He said with a smile, "So what do you want to eat there's lot to eat."  
  
"I will just have a sandwich," I said as I walked towards him.  
  
"Ok I can make that, what do you want on it?" he asked as he started to pull thing out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Um just ham lettuces and cheese, but I can help," I said as I got up to help.  
  
"No you don't have to, I can do it," he said  
  
"No I'd like to help, you already carried my heavy suitcase up the stairs," I said as I stood next to him.  
  
"Well ok, and it wasn't that heavy" he said as he was getting the bread out.  
  
"Can you get the lettuce out of the fridge its in the bottom shelf?"  
  
"Sure, so I heard you're the captain of your Basketball team, are you guys any good?" I asked handing him the lettuce.  
  
He blushed a little and smiled, he has a really nice smile.  
  
'Yeah where're the best in the county". He said as he stared to chop the lettuce. " Do you like Basketball?"  
  
"Yeah I like to play but I'm not really good at it." I said as I but the cheese on the sandwiches.  
  
"Well then maybe I could teach you its not that hard, Ella's got a hoop by the pool we can play it in the water." He said smiling at me.  
  
I was trying really hard not to smile but it was a lot harder than I thought. I gave in and smiled "Sure that sounds like fun".  
  
"You have a really nice smile," he said and this time I was a deep red, its really getting hot in here.  
  
" Thanks, I like yours too". I said as I put the tops on the sandwiches.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" he said I could tell he was trying not to smile, to bad I cant stay here longer than 2 weeks I'd like to get to know him better but I guess we have some time. I hope I don't get to attached.  
  
" Hey Emily you there" he asked  
  
"What oh yeah sorry, I want water" I said I guess I was staring at him, I think I made him fell weird.  
  
" Its ok" he said as he got the drinks.  
  
"You really know this house don't you," I asked as we sat down to eat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well Ella and I have been friends ever since we where 6 and I come over to her house just about every day so its like its my house". He said with that great smile of his.  
  
"Wow since you where 6 that's along time". I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.  
  
"Well Ella's a great friend". He said as he finished eating his sandwich.  
  
"You're a fast eater" I said, I still had half of mine left.  
  
"No you're just slow". He said in a teasing way  
  
He was really growing on me now I see why he and Ella are best friends.  
  
I finally finished mine and looked up to see him staying at me, I blushed a little, and smiled at him.  
  
"So do you want to take the tour now or go swimming"? He asked as he put the plates in the dishwasher.  
  
I stood up and said" Let take the tour first because after I go swimming I need to take a shower."  
  
He blushed a little bit and said "ok that's fine with me I will say here when you're in the shower so we can talk more."  
  
"Ok but I take my showers alone".  
  
That really made him blush I don't know why I said that I'm blushing too.  
  
"No that's not what I meant," he said trying to find the words  
  
"I know I was teasing you," I said with a laugh  
  
"Oh ok, well let's start with downstairs." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
It took about an hour for us to look at the whole house. Its one of the nicest I have ever seen.  
  
"Well guess we can go swimming now, let me go change," I said as I tried to find my way back to the room but didn't know which way to go. "Can you show me the way to my room"?  
  
"Sure its this way" he said I he led me down the hall way.  
  
"Thanks" I said as I went into the room and was shutting the door.  
  
"Do you need me to stay here to take you back down to the pool or do you think you can find it".  
  
"I think I can find it, if I cant then I will wonder around till you come and get me". I said with a smile  
  
"Ok well I will be in the pool". As he left I couldn't help but feel weird, I just meet this guy no more than 2 hours ago and it feels like we have been friends for years.  
  
So I went and undid my suitcase and found my swimsuit and put it on. I was a blue two-piece that Laura picked out, I thought it was a little to reveling in the cleavage area, but I'll get over it. It was a bikini top with shorts. It had palm trees and the beach. It looks nothing like the beach at home.  
  
I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom that James showed me to get us towels. Then I found my way back to the kitchen and to the backyard. James was already in the pool shooting some hoops in to the basketball hoop.  
  
He didn't know I was there so I just stood there and watched him. He looked like he was having fun and he didn't miss a basket.  
  
I finally decide to come out of my hiding spot so he wouldn't get out and start looking for me.  
  
"I found it," I said as I took my shirt and shorts off that I took out there. When I did he was staring at me I felt uncomfortable.  
  
" Like what you see". I said in a teasing way.  
  
"What no I wasn't staring, I'm just glad you made it ok" he said as he blushed a deep red.  
  
"So is it cold" I asked as I put my foot in to see.  
  
"Not to me" he said as he swam to the edge.  
  
"That's cold," I said as I pulled my foot out of the water. Then he grabed for my leg and I fell in.  
  
" Oh that's cold, that wasn't fair," I said trying to get out of the water.  
  
"Hey it's the only way you would have gotten in, and if you get back out I will throw you back in". He said with a big smile, he liked this, I was freezing and he was making a joke out of it.  
  
" If you do I will dunk you" I said backing away a little.  
  
" I would like to see you try".  
  
So I lunged at him I don't think he was expecting it because he almost fell but didn't and my arms where around his neck and his arms where around my waist. It felt like he was going to kiss me and I think he was. 


	3. Getting to know him

But me being me I pulled away.  
  
"Sorry I guess your just a little to strong to dunk" I said as I back up a little so we weren't so close. He was bright red but probably not as bight as I was.  
  
"Its ok. Do you want me to teach you how to play basketball now"?  
  
"uh yeah we can do that". I said as I tried not to fall over. For being in a cold pool I got hot and my face was burning up.  
  
So he got the ball and showed me how to throw it, when I tried I missed really bad.  
  
"I told you I wasn't any good," I said as I went to get the ball.  
  
"Its ok I wasn't that good at first too." He said in a nice way so I wouldn't feel bad.  
  
" I bet you weren't as bad as me." I said as he gave the ball back.  
  
"Just about"  
  
"Haha very funny" I said and I tried to push him but it didn't work he just grabed me and pushed me down.  
  
" That wasn't very nice." I said trying to catch my breath. Trying to catch him off guard I stepped a little closer and took the ball from him and shout the ball but and again I didn't make it but I didn't care. So he went to get the ball and I jumped on his back and he went down.  
  
" I got ya haha," I said as I smiled at him.  
  
"Well that's the only time you will get me, now let me help you." He said as he got the ball and put it in to my hands.  
  
"Put your hands like this" then she showed me how but I didn't do it right,  
  
"No like this". He got behind me to get my hands the way they where supposed to be, when he touched me it sent goose bumps all over my body. "Then you shoot" and he helped me shoot it and it made it in I was so happy that I turned around and gave him a hug.  
  
"It went in" I said then I realized what I was going but it felt nice and he was hugging me back so, I didn't pull way that quick.  
  
"Well of course you have one of the best teachers in town" he said  
  
"Its getting kind of cold" I said  
  
"Do you want to go in then and we can talk in there if you want"?  
  
"No lets get in the hot tub I don't feel like getting out just yet". I said getting out and slipping in to the hot tub. Following after me James got in and sat next to me, maybe a little to close for two people that just meet but I guess it was ok.  
  
"So what's it like in LA" he asked  
  
"Well its ok, most people are nice. It gets hot during the summer though, but we go to the beach so its not so hot". I said as I messed with some bubbles.  
  
"What's you school like"  
  
"Its ok there are some really nice people there but some are just jerks"  
  
"Like who"  
  
"Well there's this one guy is name is Sam he plays on are football team, and just about every day he hits on me and tries to ask me out but I always say no, and my friends keep telling him to take a hint and to leave me alone but I guess he's just clueless"  
  
" Well maybe he hopes one day you will give in". He said  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen"  
  
"So I take it then that you don't have a boyfriend right" he asked with this weird look on his face like if I said yes it would break his heart.  
  
"Not at the moment" I said and looked down at the water.  
  
"When I looked up he was still smiling at me.  
  
"What"? I asked  
  
"Nothing, hey do you want to get out now I'm getting hot," He asked  
  
"Sure" I said and started to get out.  
  
"I going to get in the shower real quick and we can talk some more" I dried and walked in to the house. Soon after I got in James came.  
  
"Ok then I can take you to the ice cream shop we have in town and you can meet some of Ella's other friends.  
  
"Umm.. I was hoping we could just stay here and talk we can always go tomorrow cant we," I asked hoping it would be ok with him.  
  
"Yeah that's even better, I just thought you would be sick of me by now". He looked more happy than I thought he might be I thought he was getting sick of me.  
  
"No that's why I want to stay" then I went up stairs to take a quick shower  
  
After I was done I combed out my hair and James came by.  
  
"Hey since were not going out to get ice cream do you want me to make some for us.  
  
"Sure, but I want to help you have already done enough" I said while putting the rest of my make-up.  
  
"No I got it you're the guest" he said heading back down the stairs.  
  
"James I would like to help please" I said running to catch up with him.  
  
"Alright, but you are going to have to catch me first because there's a lock on the kitchen door" he said running down the stairs  
  
I ran to catch up with him but instead of catching him I ran past him to get into the kitchen first so I could get the ice cream, I may not know where every thing is but I can find it. Until James caught up with me he grabed me by the waist and we went down. I fell flat on my back with James straight on top of me, lucky for me the floor wasn't to hard.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" he said  
  
"Its ok" and since he was still on me I could barely breathe. "Umm James I cant breathe". I think I was a deep shad of red, because I was really hot this time maybe it was both of are body heat.  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking" he said as he got off me and helped me up.  
  
"Lets get started on those ice creams, shall we" I said trying to hide my smile as I walked into the kitchen. I still had 2 hours with him; I don't see how I will be able to dill with this. I like him he nice and he's sweet, and really, really cute. But if he is near me again I think I will break down every time he's close to me I get hot.  
  
"So what do you want on you ice cream," He asked going to the freezer  
  
"Umm do they have vanilla?" I asked walking over to where he was standing.  
  
"Yep, do you want chocolate syrup on it too"? He asked as he pulled out the vanilla ice cream.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good, where are the bowls" I asked trying to find away I could help.  
  
"There the first cabinet over there" He pointed  
  
So I walked to where he pointed and found some bowls  
  
" I wanted to thank you for spending time with me, I know you probably have better things you would rather be going then hanging out with a girl from LA". I said as I brought the bowls to where he was standing.  
  
"No I'm having fun and you're not as bad as you think you are, you're a lot nice than most of the girls at are school". He said as he started to put the ice cream in the bowls.  
  
"So what do you want to do in the time we have left until Ella's parents get here, I just don't feel like going out today and if you want you can go I don't want you to stay if you don't want to". I said trying not to get a brain freeze.  
  
"No we can stay in and I don't really want to leave you here alone, some of Ella's other friends know you're here and they may want to take you some where and I cant have that, I want you all to my self". He said with a teasing tone. "I guess we could play a game or watch a move of Ella has"  
  
See I told you if I stay around him much longer I will explode. I really will.  
  
"Lets play a game, what kind does she have."?  
  
"Well the only game she has is twister," he said  
  
"Um lets just watch a movie". I said  
  
"Ok lets go to her room and see what they have" he said and went up to go get a movie.  
  
So I followed him to her room to look for the movie 


End file.
